


Tomjon oneshots

by Theoneandonlymogeko



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Monster Tom, Punk Tom, Tomxjon, Well see, jon is a sweet ol bean, maybe not, maybe smut, pastel Jon, requests are open, some may have a two parter, tom is a grumpy tol man, tomjon - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoneandonlymogeko/pseuds/Theoneandonlymogeko
Summary: This ship need more appreciation-





	1. Chapter 1

Requests??


	2. The monster I’ve become...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t escape this hell 
> 
> So many times I’ve tried 
> 
> But I’m still caged inside 
> 
> Somebody get me through this nightmare 
> 
> I can’t control myself...

Request by: WhisperOfLife on Wattpad

 

Jon heard growls behind the door of his shared room with Tom. Hesitantly,he knocked the door,

“T-tom? Are you in there?” Jon whimpered,he turned the handle and stepped inside.

The room was pitch black,except for the ominous glowing deep purple eyes that stood out. Jon let out a started shriek as the eyes got closer and bigger. He wanted to move,he wanted to bolt out of the house. He helplessly clutched onto the doorframe,unable to move.

“GO AWAY!” A deep raspy voice howled,as the eyes got closer to the light,Jon was slowly seeing who it was. Spiky hair,sharp horns,clawed paws and purple eyes. The creature was a bit bigger than tom,but it sure did look like him in a way. Before he knew it,Jon was dragged into the room by his foot. He desperately tried to grab something,but it was too late. His small body got slammed and pinned onto the bed,the air leaving his lungs before taking a big breath in. His shorts were ripped off and Jon began to panic.

“Let me go! Please!” He cried,kicking his possessed boyfriend away. Tom growled loudly and dug his sharp claws into Jon’s thighs,putting an end to his squirming. Blood leaked out and Jon screamed in pain,salty tears streaming down his face. “Tom! Please stop it! Your hurting me!” The purple eyes flickered a bit,and the grip on Jon loosened.

“Jon?”

Tom whispered in a hushed voice,thick with concern. Before anything else could happen,Jon kicked him away and ran out of the room,only to fall right in front of the bathroom door. Quickly,he managed to crawl inside. He scanned through the cabinets and grabbed a roll of bandages. After patching himself up,Jon peeked out the door,hoping that is lover was back to normal.

But the small male didn’t see a trace of him. So he decided to go out and make sure that everything was ok. As he walked down the hall and around the corner,he saw Tom sitting on the couch. His face buried in his giant purple paws.

“Thomas? Are you ok?” Jon whined,guilt washing over him. The eyeless man froze and turned his head to look at Jon,tears freely streaming down his face. Next thing he knew,tom trapped him into a bear hug. The small male hugged him back tightly,burying his face into his chest. His heart overflowing with love for the tall Brit,he wanted to stay like this, forever, and to never let go. But good things end far too soon,as he felt Tom’s claws prickling into his back.

“T-tom?” Jon asked,his voice quivering slightly in fear. The grip on him fasten as he look up. Tom’s eyes were flickering uncontrollably, “Tom! Snap out of it,your scaring me” he cried.

“Go. Go before I hurt you again..” tom whispered darkly,

“I can’t control this forever. I don’t want to hurt you. Or worse..” Jon pushed against Tom’s chest, “Thomas! Please!” He sobbed loudly,tears streaming down his face as his lover struggled to fight his inner demons.

“Please! You must-” he was cut off as he felt the razor sharp claws dig into his sides, blood seeped through his oversized sweater. Jon’s mouth opened,but nothing came out. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead. His stomach felt udderiously empty. He then dropped down onto his knees,crying loudly as the claws raked across his flesh. Wasting no time, Jon ran as fast as he could away from his boyfriend. He fumbled anxiously with the doorknob before slipping into the closet.

The blood soon soaked into the carpet,and the light from underneath the door was fuzzy. Jon wondered what got tom into this. What got his sweet loving boyfriend to turn into a literal monster? Jon felt tired,he felt weak. The pounding pressure on his temples made it hard to concentrate on his breathing. And the blood that gushed uncontrollably from his wounds wasn’t helping either.

“Tom..” He croaked ever so softly

“tom..please..” His half lidded eyes looked helplessly around the room,he wanted the pain to stop. He wanted Tom. He wanted his Thomas. Being so caught up in his thoughts,Jon didn’t hear the footsteps from the other side. The wooden door was torn apart as tom barged in, his smokey purple eyes lighting the enclosed space. The half monster growled loudly as he pushed the smaller male down onto the floor. A paw on his chest and his claws gently grazing above his throat.

He’s was going to die. Tom was going to kill him.

Jon giggled oh so softly as he weakly reached up to put a hand on Tom’s cheek. His thumb gingerly smoothing his skin. He smiled gently. who knew he was going to die in his lovers arms? His breaths rattled in his rib cage and the world around got darker. A single claw pricked his collar bone,hooking the tip underneath it. A small sliver of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. The lights above him flickered and Jon began feel himself letting go.

His hand fell back down,while his head rested on the floor. The world around him darkened,more blood gushed out of his wounds and his breathing worsened by the second. Jon looked up weakly to see the lights flicker off, and the claw that punctuated his collarbone disappeared.

“...Jon?” Tom whispered,his voice shaky as he gently scooped the poor boy into his arms,holding him close to his chest.

“..Jon..please..please don’t leave me” the Brit cried,

“I’m so f-cking sorry! I didn’t mean it I-I never meant for any of this to happen!” As tom sputter out apology’s here and there,Jon somehow managed to reach up and placed his hand on the side of Tom’s face. His dull black eyes looked up at him with love and understanding,he smiled softly as his life slowly began to leave his body.

“I..I love you...so m..much” Jon whispered before he went limp in Tom’s arms. The man howled in grief,clutching his dead lover close to him. Salty tears flowed freely from his pitch black eyes. He’s dead. He’s dead!. HE'S DEAD!

Tom couldn’t bare the pain for a second longer,he gently placed Jon’s body on the floor and raced out of the closet. He rummaged through the drawers in his room,looking for it. Then he found it. A gun. With a total of five bullets in it. He clicked the safety of and shot himself in the knee,then the stomach and finally as he weeped on the carpet,he slowly raised his hand and pressed the machine to his temple.

“I’ll be there soon my love” tom chuckled softly.

 


End file.
